


7 Years of Love

by alienkookies



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Marriage, slight!angst, too many flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkookies/pseuds/alienkookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyuhyun had to sing on his former lover’s engagement party a song he dedicated to that said former lover expressing how he felt throughout their breakup. How did it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Years of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year(?) just months before all the shit happened so, enjoy~
> 
> Also, please play 7 Years of Love by Cho Kyuhyun for better understanding, or i don't know, for BGM?

Life wasn’t easy, especially for Cho Kyuhyun. Standing in front of people who were at a higher lifestyle than you is hard but standing in front of your former lover was harder. He didn’t want to but he had to. He was paid to do so, and knowing that he was the groom’s bestfriend, they expected him to do so.

 

 

He stood there, looking into his eyes as the music started to play. A song he composed himself thinking about what happened in the past with his former lover…

 

“We met 7 years ago  
Nobody knew that separation would be so easy like this”

 

He watched as the man he used to love was in front of him singing just like the way he used to. He can never forget that voice which was the reason why he fell in love with the man in the first place. The first lyrics of the song struck him like lightning as memories from 7 years ago passed through his mind

 

_He was part of the Drama Club being the most popular guy in school it wasn’t hard getting in not to mention he had talent. They were hosting an audition for their new member since most of them, including him, were seniors and were about to leave school in a couple of months and so they needed new members._

_Many students auditioned but for Lee Sungmin nobody deserved to be the new star. Nobody awed him just how he wanted to, not until a tall lanky guy stood in front of them…_

_He got curious, very curious. If you looked at him, he was a geek, a nerd. Whispers were heard criticizing that boy questioning why he auditioned. All questions were answered, including Sungmin’s when the music played and the boy started singing._

_He was amazed, marveled what-not. The boy’s voice was different from his appearance. He closed his eyes as the velvety voice echoed through his ears. It was relaxing, his voice was calm and it had power. It was very different from the others and he liked it. He liked how the words rolled through his mouth._

_All the students stood as the song ended. Criticizing words were swallowed by everyone as they clapped in awe in the boy who stood shyly in front. Sungmin, the drama club’s president, went up without hesitation as he took the boy’s hand and congratulated him for being accepted in the club._

_The auditorium became noisy as the students cheered not minding what was really happening to the two person’s in front. They tried to forget but they can’t, as their hands touched a spark was felt and there they knew, a new relationship was slowly rising._

But we broke up  
With the memories we built for a long time, now gone

 

They stared into each other’s tear filled eyes as memories of their happy moments flashed in their minds. How they kissed, how they smiled at each other, it was as if a dream, a dream that they didn’t want to wake up from. But yes, dreams had an end and their story too.

 

_It wasn’t long that they got together. It was the happiest years of their life. It was their 3rd year anniversary and they decided to spend the day together. It was the best day for them forgetting everything, forgetting all the problems their lives had at the moment. They set aside their differences, forgetting how different their lives were._

_But the happiness had to have an end as Sungmin got a call from his father. Worry was filled in his face as a tear spilled from his eyes before putting the phone down. He faced his lover with tears tainting his beautiful face._

_He cried telling his lover what his father told him. He cried in his lover’s arms wanting to forget what he needed to do. Kyuhyun felt that his lover was having a hard time. Getting a hint of what his lover was about to say, he held onto his shoulders and looked at him in his eyes filled with tears._

We must have been too young  
When we met each other, I don’t know  
Our changing selves  
Even if it was difficult to bear

People say it hurts when you separate  
But we couldn’t feel that  
I just thought this is the way of staying composed

 

Tears fell from his eyes as he continued singing. Applause were heard people praising him for his great emotions, little did the people know, the groom was also crying himself…

**_“Min, let’s… let’s break up”_ ** _he said still having a straight face trying to hide his emotions that were bubbling inside. He wanted to redo it, he wanted to say to his lover that it was a joke, that he didn’t want him to leave, but he had to do this._

_Even if it hurts, he gave his lover a last long deep soft kiss in the lips. He let go not minding that his lover wanted for more. He took a step back and walked away not taking a second glance at his lover who was shouting that time calling for him._

_He was crying, not minding people who were staring at him. He felt stupid, how could he forget that one and most important thing he had to remember,he was rich, Kyuhyun was not, they were living in two different worlds and if they continued their lives will be ruined and love left broken into pieces._

 

 

 

 

  
But I cried as the time given to me goes by  
In the regrets, longing, and the different meanings  
I look at my heart  
First we’re friends, then we’re lovers  
We said we’d stay friends even if we separated

 

He was hurting at that moment. He remembered how the younger looked like after their break up. He used to watch him from a far not wanting to show how worst he looked like. It felt like hell without him, but he can’t take him back at that time, no, not when his father told him that he was going to take over the company.

 

_Ever since that day, He became a walking Zombie. He was never nice but he never gave anyone his snarky comments like he used to. His friends were asking him what was wrong but none was answered._

_One night when he was staring at their picture together, it finally sunk in his mind. He broke up with Sungmin, he broke up with the only guy he had love. He wanted to go to his house and take him back but he knew it was the worst thing he could actually do. A tear fell on the picture as memories of them started playing on his mind. Spilled sceneries, feelings, happy moments were now left as a memory planted in their minds. He was sorry, he wanted to take him back, he regret what he had done, but it was too late. And that night, he spent it screaming his former lover’s name over and over again._

_It was a month after their break up when they crossed paths again. Kyuhyun took that opportunity to pull his former lover to a place where most of their memories were made: Their first confession, first kiss, first dance when they escaped prom, and their first love making. Both of them tried for the past month to not go in this place, the rooftop._

_They sat down on the bench where they used to cuddle. Kyuhyun faced his former lover and said sorry for his mistake, that he regret everything. He thought that he could have him back, he thought that maybe just maybe they could make more memories with each other. To his disappointment the older just smiled and said everything was fine, that he did the right thing for letting him go. The younger was shocked hearing those words coming out from his former lover’s lips, especially when he said that they should remain friends. The younger couldn’t do anything but smile and agree to what he said. Sungmin bid his ex-lover goodbye and went out of the rooftop. Little by little Kyuhyun’s smile faded as a tear fell from his eyes, he didn’t want to be his friend but if that was the only position his former lover could give him, he would accept it openly as long as the one he loves is still by his reach. Little did he know that that said lover was just behind the door crying softly as he waited for him to follow, and say that he wants him, that he doesn’t want to let go._

_The next day, the younger found out that his former lover dropped out and went to America. ‘He left me’ he thought as he slowly got onto his knees and cried silently, he has completely lost him._

Even in the 3 years that have gone by since I sent you away  
We still sometimes contacted each other  


Even though I’ve met someone else  
And I have a new love  
I always call you when I’m sad  
And silently cry

 

He remembered how he waited for him outside the rooftop, but he never came out. He never followed him, and it broke his heart. He thought that Kyuhyun was really fine about them being friends. And so, he told his father that he would go to America and let him train there in their company branch which was supposed to be done not for another year.

 

_The night when he knew that the older left school, he got an unexpected call. It was Sungmin, to Kyuhyun’s delight. The older apologized to him for not telling him in advance that he was leaving. He told him how his father wanted to train him for he was the heir to their company. Kyuhyun was happy talking to Sungmin on the phone with his usual cute complaints about his father. They remained friends as what the two have promised, but deep inside they never wanted to be in the first place_

_It was three years after that incident when Kyuhyun got a new lover, Sunny. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn’t take it. He knew that he only chose to fall in love with Sunny because she looked like Sungmin. They were almost the same, they had the same hobbies and they were both bubbly brightening up his day with their cute aegyo. But he knows that no matter how similar those two were, they were also very different in so many ways. Sungmin was the only one and he was special, there’s no other but him and that he knew very well._

_It was those nights when he got depressed and drowned himself with alcohol. He got home late and his lover was waiting for him. He was crying, whispering his former lover’s name. It was a long time ago, yes, but it was as if it was still yesterday when they were both happy, it was as if it was yesterday when they broke up and it was as if it was yesterday that they remained friends._

_The next day, his lover left him saying that he needed to keep his act straight. That she doesn’t want to be in a relationship wherein somebody was still in between. She smiled at him saying it would be alright, that she will be alright, before leaving. He was left alone, yet again._

 

 

You should also meet someone else  
I say that but I don’t mean it  
As I told myself that maybe you still like me

I know, we were the most pure then  
Back then we thought that kind of love couldn’t  
be done again as we saved it in our memories  
Often I feel a cold feeling from you  
But I know that there is nothing I can do now

 

Sunny smiled a genuine smile seeing how her plan worked. She looked at her supposed to be groom who was silently crying. She tapped him on his shoulders and handed him a napkin to wipe his tears away. They both smiled a knowing smile and mouthed the words _‘Thank you’_ before transferring their gazes to their former lover.

 

 _He was lonely, very lonely. He was all alone, no family to be with him, no friends to comfort him and no lover to love him. His first love was what he was craving for. He would always cry in his sleep as he dreamed about the past. They were what kept him breathing, believing that it would be alright again. Their love was the sweetest thing he could remember, how the little touch of skin would make them both giggle in delight. A simple peck on their lips was enough to replace the words, ‘I love you.’ But he knew it was gone, he can’t have that story back again for they both have changed._ __  
  


Now hearing that you’re getting married  
I couldn’t say anything for a long time  
And I cried because I wanted  
To hear your last words, “I love you”

 

The guests were astounded seeing how multiple tears started falling from the singer’s eyes, as his voice full of emotions started to shake…

 

_One night, Kyuhyun came back from work. He scanned through his mails when an invitation caught his attention…_

_He was shocked – no, more than that. He was devastated, he was hurt and he doesn’t know what to do anymore. He was speechless, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it – no, he doesn’t want to believe it. It was as if he was stabbed in the heart hundreds of times. His life was falling apart and the last piece in his life’s puzzle was missing indicating that it would never be completed again. There would always be that one big empty space, and nothing could ever replace that single puzzle piece._

 

Brushing off all his insecurities, Sungmin stood up and walked to the stage where his former lover was.  People were curious as to why, and they were answered almost immediately. He kissed him right in front of everyone, on his own engagement party. It shocked Kyuhyun, he never expected that this was going to be Sungmin’s reaction. He thought that he loved the girl he was about to marry, the same girl he used. Little did he know, they were only arranged to be married to merge their family’s company, typical story. They were each other’s escape to reality, to forget their real status in life. Sungmin was willing to give up everything for Kyuhyun, which was what he was supposed to do 4 years ago.

 

 The music continued as they danced to the slow beat. They looked into each other’s eyes forgetting everyone around them, for that moment it was only the two of them. They might have been apart for too long, but they knew that their 7 years of love was enough to make them brave, to conquer everything in the way. For it was only them who was important, and nothing else matters as long as they love each other through the years.

 

 

In the side, Sunny was smiling watching what happened, not minding the questions people threw at her. She was able to experience how those two loved each other. Every time Kyuhyun would get drunk, he would always call for Sungmin, always whispering sweet nothings to the man even though he wasn’t there. While, Sungmin was always open to her about his love for Kyuhyun ever since they were informed of their arranged marriage. She didn’t want to be in the way, so she made a plan to get them together, and by the looks of it, her plan worked, very well.

 

 

 


End file.
